


Run, Run, Rabbit

by Lanflame



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame
Summary: 假设艾尔迪亚岛战后，所有人都忘了艾伦的新世界。一个年轻的记者进入疗养院，探视罪犯弗洛克(Floch)Floch&Eren, Floch/Eren, 或许有原创人物K/Floch——【从来都是真的，你不知道吗？】
Relationships: Floch & Eren Yeager, Floch/Eren Yeager, K & Floch, K/Floch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

病院前有一尊金色的寡妇像。（是慈悲的圣母，他补充说），眼中精灵、荨麻疹和咬噬，日落时倾入矮车，统统倒进树林。蝉群般的声音从陆地与热带树林交接之地饥渴地哭丧，人人都是艾尔迪亚人，在伟大的、寒碜的漫蓝色天空下，乌鸦成群，无人能阻止那餍足饥渴的嚎丧。

“他们在呜咽，”他伸手打开窗，日落时最后一丝甜美在地毯侧缝隙没落而尽。“而我以为是愚昧的同类，我看见灯光下的树叶。”

我已经耐心地等候整夜。采访者想，不，不，整个白天。那我将耐心地睁眼彻夜；他还年轻，喉咙中没有阴影，黑黢黢的管风琴苍白汹涌地围猎，就叫我K，火，荣光，和酒神，和平宁静、虔诚的子弹，我不知道为何报社总是阻止我前来——

“我见过那些树叶。”他突然又说。这回转过身体，直视采访者，“在某一年夜晚的街道。”

K坐直了身体。

玫瑰色、圣餐之河仍在无知地流，乌鸦投下漫天金影，一个个半截的、残缺的圆，像翻腾的沙漠，弑父的嶙峋圣洁，K觉得，这个男人打着口哨，向魔鬼袒露脑壳。事实上，他头上的绷带仍在嘎吱乱响，往昔总不如盛宴，充满字母，字母般的石头，精血交融，太阳鲜嫩，是一个又一个演讲缀成，烟叶衰落，飞蝇低语，骷髅嶙峋地插进年轻的士兵身体，一无所知的时候，残缺的圆萧索笨拙地坍塌，弗洛克——有人浪漫地凝神呼唤道，你叫弗洛克是不是？Floch, 残缺的圆。

“过去没有人来过。”他说，这个叫Floch的男人欣喜地用手去纠葛铁栏，“他们把我当作战犯，孰知这个世界才是最大的战犯。”

“这怎么说？”K问。他的手指揪紧纸笔。

“你有没有听见蟋蟀的低唱？它（也许，祂）简单热冽，它已经诞生了，从不为诞生于世而后悔。你们看得见这些，却看不见恶魔已经诞生在世界上了。他已经诞生了，就是这样。我是他在地上的代言人。——不言而喻。”

“地上的代言人？”K抓住了这句话。

“羊水破开了。对，就像羊水破开，打人，就像梦和性欲。不，爱人，是梦和性欲，死和海洋。这些祝福像火山和暴雨，倾泻下来，你，我，我们，在清醒的时候都不懂，只有置身远古的灾难时刻。”

Floch突然停了下来，像在忍耐着什么，倾听着什么，不是害怕，金色的羊水破开了，古老的微物之神、微物之地，新的方舟是烈火浸就，梧桐和无花果懈怠地醉了，而他不行，他将坐在椅子上跳下悬崖，眼都不眨，甜蜜的恶魔在践踏鲜花，而枯叶飒飒细语，酝酿着超越一切战争的战争，等候着未来折成绿色领土。

K小心地谛视着他。

“你以为我在讲述过去吗？”Floch终于开口，他脸上泛起一个奇怪的、被窃一般的笑容，“不，我在讲述未来。”

他浑身的眼睛掉光了，睫毛上有四十个伤口，徒然畏惧，坐在那里。

K拿起笔，一支塞满了烟草的笔，苍茫与新郎接壤灵魂，奄奄一息寻找着四十个伤口。这个世界充满垂涎的鲜花，Floch——在划伤眼眸的昏暮明夜下，开始说话。

这个世界充满垂涎的鲜花，你却只能从它们腹中掏出煤铁的气味，夜里饥饿舞女一般，在病房泄露出一束病态的绿光，声音肥厚中圆舞曲洒下战争的巢穴，枯萎后，一点腐朽的味道也没有。Floch笑了，你不会懂的，曾经这个世界是什么样。课本上记载，没错，我读过你们的课本，一堆文字堆叠的核战争海底，仿佛服了毒素的梦游侦探。我找啊找，找啊找——这个世界不允许沮丧、懈怠地醉了，于是我只有笑，大笑，医生与护士们围着我，我这个最珍贵的病号，过去的唯一见证者——从地狱里爬上来的人，生怕我死了，拿刀刺进眼球。怎么可能？你看，怎么可能？我心头发颤，日日与夜夜，我这样睁着眼球，阳春流落出粒状伤痛，就是为了看着你们幸福的地狱，大洋沉沉下流。你们，他们，这个世界，不会再有方舟了，新世界出产温良恭顺的人，不知晓永恒，也不知晓幸福，自己也不会承认地等待着烈火与灾难像雪片一样洒在头上。

我曾对世界说：对我慈悲为怀吧！这是我经历过的诱惑时刻，我抵挡过了。我也经历过死荫的平原。正如我问，历史是什么？是需要纂改，扭折，人自欺欺欺人才能在夜里睡着的东西吗？你们这些不信神的人！不，也不信恶魔。时间确实是幻觉，如意算盘就是这样，过去从不存在，未来也遥遥悬立，有意义的只有眼前。这样金色的、可爱的幻觉，怎能不让人心生怜爱呢？我是站在恶魔的角度说的。没什么比恶魔更可爱、英勇，它的饥饿带着凉意，手握着篡改的历史，是玫瑰红色泽，它手握沉甸甸的血，为接下来要做的事而哭泣。它干的事必定是超乎人想象、人一厢情愿的美梦的。而这个世界把这个也忘了。你看，这世界是多么可爱啊。（Floch露出一个意味深长的、闪璨的笑。日后K想起，觉得像是黄昏：从未过去，闪瞬即逝）

有段时间我在种树，滴溜溜的一捧，一无所有、饥饿无物的时候，你最软弱。现在，我终日饱食，坐在仇恨的风暴。金光闪璨的白昼之眼，就像井水中的泥，我告诉你，无数个巨人的种子困在那里，四十头仁慈的狮子，四十个日夜，樅木火炬作成的龙牙又聋又哑，令人毛骨悚然。我不再问，拿木头做什么？我只是说，要人做什么？山谷从来是这样温柔，温柔碧绿，拿食大地的骨髓铺在溃疡上，我说，仇恨的风暴，是时间的眼睛，消释得像奇迹。我还年幼的时候，从来没有人对我说过这世界不能再忍受了，板上钉钉的奇特山谷灌醉了一个又一个人，除了特别强壮的人。人嘶喊着呼吸，不知所谓，像钟情的指南针，一生关在家畜的鬈毛中，阳春时叽叽叫两次，人多可爱啊。（他露出了真切的笑。）我喜欢人。不，我喜欢石头，喜欢纯血，被一卷纸剪得支离破碎，生命的意义就这样清新鲜嫩，那时我就这样吃了下去。对，你听过，著名的、耐心的玛丽亚夺还战役，佳酿般的埃尔文团长，以身肉搏，抵挡惊惧可怖的敌人，如同人类抵御未知，颤抖地伸向未来。我与他——当然，很多，很多的不同，但是，我活着。刮下灵魂的苦垢，点起圣母的樅木之火，耐心的、逃窜的、炼金术般地笑着。也许告诉你这些就够了。我们人的丑陋只不过是腌臜的熏香草，单纯的幻觉，你，我，蝴蝶一样油滑地逃离审判，逃回这个世界，瘫倒着死。但是，我不同，我冒着热气，我自愿地回来，哪怕赤裸身体，把心脏捏成纸百合，哭丧的饥馑洗刷过一遍又一遍，直到再也吃不下，我就不会再吃，稍作休息，仰望棕红色的太阳。因为我——（Floch停了下来，似笑非笑，有好一阵。K塞满烟草的笔在这睨光中不安地战栗般，犹豫着）

你看，墨水已经滴到了纸上。就是这样，我要对你说的就是这样。

K得了健忘症。倒不是这么简单，日常生活中，处处是混沌光明的自由。K回去了，奔向图书馆，尘封的区域灰土厚如外婆的记事本，在阁楼上，悲恸之地，仿佛有病。不，这些尘封的踪影比外婆的字还要漫不经心，有关政治的失败，王权的失散，稚嫩得像小孩子的字母，三两下天真、烂漫地滑过去了，要知道，这可是国家最高图书馆啊。往昔之水重得像铅，它在其上摔得七裂八瓣。K并不生气，与其说，倒不如说是头痛，脑海里栖息着永不打烊的绿色小酒店，墨水淌了一地，他觉得自己不想知道。但是——催迫他的是什么？  
K真去找了外婆。外婆年轻时是个狡黠、琳琅的女子，有草、曼陀铃和风的美丽，度过接连的热火炉似的战争，最重要的是，还活着。当镣铐在战栗、火焰病恹地吹鼓时，外婆会讲故事——这是K的母亲告诉他的，可惜她也没见过几次。也许吧，毕竟K得了健忘症，近如眼前的过去，也被他弄得模糊一片。  
岛上交通发达，与海洋的另一头联系亦紧密。人们走了，据说，据书本说，有许多、许多人，他们随身带着种子，玻璃罐头漫不经心，等着在入夜火焰上炙烤时候炸裂。去时，飞艇长长地划过海，投下了悲凉的幻影，就在那一刻，神必不可少的思想，竟然钻进了人的脑袋里。不仅是我们吧。K想，毕竟我得了健忘症啊。  
就像是历史将会是什么东西似的。K下了结论，踏上去外婆的隐居地的路。外婆很好，也很老很老了，久到旁观中百合花镶满冷冰冰的年轮，外婆仍旧在为奶牛挤奶。一下，一下——历史的每个早晨。“我对历史有了莫名其妙、火焰似的热情。”K坐在火车上自言自语，他看着平原上的景物，寒碜又孤独，他不知道为什么。

“战争，战争。一个又一个，现在我们不叫战争，叫做，噢，小K，你真要知道吗？”  
“我要知道，外婆。”


	2. Chapter 2

**_Scene.2_ **

****

梦中，有成堆的白骨，在打喷嚏、旋转，光明的，滚烫的，幽暗的，井泥般的：我们说，我们敬畏柔软、耻辱的人。狂暴的南风，是秘密的暗门，不朽不倦，完完全全的，不受污染的伤口，如同爱欲。

K带着外婆的答案回到家里。答案是几个字，很大，大得K和Floch可以在浴缸中自尽。具体是那几个字，K又忘了，灯泡烧坏了牢狱和蟾蜍，如同爱欲。

梦中天空像镜头那样打喷嚏。海水沸腾起来，可是冷冰冰的，像是剥离、玻璃。K就整夜看着。“铁栅栏也不能阻止你吗？”一个声音问。

K猛然抬头。

Floch安静地在面前坐着。

“我想我已经死了……”K抱住头，可是声音很泰然，像是唱着无聊的歌，“你行行好吧，继续说话。”

K的声音像是劝诫，又像是破罐和荨麻，惊动教堂中唱圣歌的长女。

K头痛，他说，你，你是我外婆吗？（或许）我们沉入水里，会不会重新踏入罪恶？

Floch笑了。他很喜欢做这个表情，仿佛纯百合可以拉丝，他好像夤夜折磨K，但是，又是阴郁的虔诚，将真理生吞活剥成辉煌，滤出黎明。

“铁栅栏不能阻止谁。”Floch点点头，“但是你知不知道谎言的代价？你不理解谎言，也不理解人的耳朵。过去我们将遥远的譬喻搬到地上，现在，我们从地上夺过天国，搬到地上。”

人不用忏悔就能死了。（Floch的声音继续，K赶快拿出纸笔摩挲着记录）我问过你，历史是什么？在那之前，还要问人是什么。回忆就是和神沟通的方式，不朽也不倦，太阳升起，大地上布满冲突，就像漫天石头。我不会向前，不，我会滚滚向前，抛开过往。不……也不是我，不是我，我是说，有人会滚滚向前，不懂得历史，也不懂得现在，只看得到未来。这样的人是什么人？谎言像雪片和战栗，怒气冲冲、病恹恹的，巨人有巨大的身躯，写着勿忘我，森林的叶子像铁水在融化，铁水黄油，流了一地。你怎么能在那里赞叹人的英勇、伟大、治巧？但愿我从不与你一样思想。我看到的是谎言、森林、谎言森林，世世代代，埋葬于此，我们罪的具象化，不过，（K脸上闪现狡黠的影），我不承认。

可我知道是。真实嘶哑、一直在恸哭，我听不见。这可能就是我的罪。除此之外，我不承认其它。而你们，傀儡，国王，挥着铁锤，宣称自由，自由却不是面包，不是家门的日落余影，不是作恶的自由。对，你们教导，一切荣光归于神，人虽丧心病狂，但却嘹亮，可以在茫茫的耻辱和悲凉中，纯白合一样拉丝，与神合作。看见神。人是健壮的。人可以嫉妒地决定历史。——嫉妒地决定自己。单个的人，一群人会浅薄疯狂、粗野又时髦，但是整体的人却终将迈向完善，一个更好、更大的完善，未来虽然不存在，但是为了这个目的，可以存在片刻，除此之外，就让哲学见鬼去吧！哲学只是我们人类的工具，将要窒息的宗教，人应该是纯洁的，梦幻的——你们的原话，手指在鼓上敲一下，永恒的幸福就能达到。

我多么想吻你们，多么想啊。洒落又绚丽的太阳就是它的泪。世界是可以研究的，是不是？那么请吻吻我，研究下我的成分，看看哪里是谎言所造，哪里有真情和悲伤，哪里可以通过哲学和机巧改造，噢不，是科学，哪里可以用科学改造我的大脑？谎言的成分等不等同于熟稔的人生？或者说，谎言才是真理，谎言就是幸福，阔达的绿玛瑙一颗一颗，喂进你们眼睛里，幸福就是永远的心满意足？

是的，我问你，幸福是什么？

“也许我们俩可以在浴缸里自杀，一个挨着另一个。”K喃喃地说。

Floch的蓝眼睛、白昼、图书馆。人在清醒的时候，不会写下这些文字，只会嚎哭。K就在神经末端嚎哭，譬喻意义上，荒原洁白又病恹恹地，写满毒素，好像灰眼睛、耻辱似的巨鲸。Floch还在继续（K觉得，他拿不了笔了），K想，外婆讲的故事都比这精彩啊。Floch的声音仿佛浸透了害怕、厌烦，就像真的和K在浴缸里自杀，拿一点也言不由衷的池泥和怜悯吻得甜蜜。最后，他说，“你去国家图书馆吧。第三层K区，第四排书架，最左边正数第五本书，小心拿针去扎它的书脊。找到一张纸条，拼出几个字母，跟着上面的话，去一个地方看看。”

K哭了。K看着黄昏中塌陷的图书馆，有良心的人说，像在烤箱中失败地呆了数百年。K在那一刻也许哭了，因为真理就像洪水在指控人。

删除，删除，复制，复制，美即真理，种种寄宿的归宿，像女巫和水滴，在几乎和眼前一样无用的过去、鳞次栉比的羔羊里，重复着呐喊和凄厉。这话不应该在那个时候说的，K想，Floch的指引或许诱人，给救世主、穴窟，但错给了他。他没动身，反而又来了几次疗养院，以在修道院的胆怯和热情，完成了一个遥远拳击赛的报道。显眼的血肉在光天化日下，K觉得很不错。他都快忘了这几次问了Floch什么，或许他根本就没问，他也不记得Floch的眼神有没有失望，黎明中，会把一切都洗净，街道入菖兰叶子的狂欢。K呢，K忘记外婆的话，想起Floch的只言片语，或者想起Floch的零碎洪辞，又忘了外婆的回答，记忆仿佛游吟诗人，慢慢地、注定地，将真实酿成谎言，就如同几千年一般，如同注定的所有人一般。K的脖子在痛——注意，这不是梦里。如同真实的、不怀好意的读物，水滴汇聚，女巫搅荡，醍醐灌顶，千姿百态，病恹迷蒙，——不管怎么形容，K终究得承认，他掉了个齿轮。

K站在图书馆前的心境就是这样无聊（自认为）。有什么的轮廓如真实摇曳的百合，笼罩他，在说：跨入我，你将从此不同。生活劈开，以圣母光辉的板斧，金色沉睡的死尸。是的；入夜的图书馆，书架上栖眠着一个个金色的死尸。K的脖子上挂着钥匙，这是曾在报社工作的外婆给他的，摇摇荡荡，破烂腐朽，却能在入夜后偷偷打开图书馆的门。“外婆真神，”K真心赞叹，“还送给我了一支笔。”

——K在金色的尸体间穿梭。沉寂的、没有人的时候，呦呦如小鹿鸣叫，真实就建在永恒的城堡之上，彻夜啼哭：为自己丢失的页码；精神的血性；未知的，铁汁似的自由。你必须睡眠充足，才能理解/进入一切、一切。K就在白天睡了好觉，拿上小灯，在饶恕他的金色尸体间，寻觅金色白骨，凶悍又发狂的痛苦曾于死荫中压碎它，也撕碎它，如今，将传给人。K彼时并不知晓，他捧着Floch所指引的那本书，昏眩地、无所惧怕地，望着上面的地址，警戒又热情。

以上就是K找寻到 **“那些书”** 的经过。哲人说：世界的光明没有年龄。K会写：死神、火炬。

人有古老的理性。怀着真挚之情，覆过神明的皱褶，放逐、流浪中，反复地，虚荣清醒。我想跟你谈谈始祖花园。谈谈生命树。人类的脊椎会颓然而倒，因为善恶之果匆忙地注入你们的饥饿，接壤着情欲，永恒地、永久地繁荣起来。战争就是爱欲——煤铁锈草，我给你们令所有人寒颤的力量，却给你奴隶的命运。世世代代，惟有一个。惟有一人、惟有一瞬、惟有一次，我会现身在未来里，报偿所有罪恶。在那时，……你，你会是什么人？

K翻开了书。他又合上了书。字像乳酪、像铁，铁水和黄油，诅咒和灯火，把他晒黑，把他的心放在大道上，承受几千次的碾压。可是闻起来它却清新鲜嫩，像生命或善恶之果；K饥肠辘辘，也许譬喻意义上，也许天国意义上，天堂沾着血与炭火，沉在锅底，炉渣就像雪片，比百合花还支离破碎，还要赤裸，还要碧蓝，还要延展。诚然旗帜会是残骸、篱栏会是血，鸟在叫，铁汁一般，赐福一样，K觉得——从这一刻起，以及未来，自己被截短了一截。

“耶格尔”。他摩挲着那几个字，仿佛外婆在拳打脚踢。


	3. Chapter 3

**_Scene.3_ **

人是最珍贵的宝藏。这话可以正着说、反着理解，全靠当时的心情。日头升起，日头落下，宛如病菌。——钻进人的脑袋，和神必然存在的念头一起；我在念一首挽歌，不，只是这个夜晚的歌，巴黎（这是什么？）将要去死，越过栅栏和森林，红雪和溪流，伟大，光荣，千姿百态。让人的价值变成潮紫。K睡不着，起来抽烟，月光仿佛削剥了大把的头发，作为人质，代价——才允许他站在凉台，耐心远望。葡萄藤缠着天使，搀入城市和铜铁护栏，一无所知、照彻过去，K就站在饮着真相的头几天，睡不着，梦幻，等着深渊爆炸，——却只等来害怕。

啊，害怕。有多少人和他一样？有多少受尊崇的、勇敢的人，拿泵去压，烦乱不已的，勾起世俗的现实？这不是觉醒，这是欺骗，唤醒不该唤醒的人，尝遍浆透的熟果，我只是一个工具、放大声音的䥽，谁来在乎我？谁来保护我？为什么是我？K深呼口气。

他掐灭烟，看着楼顶庸俗不已的装潢，像是看着美的罪愆。

是，是美的。除去这个篇章，能讨厌一切职业。Floch在K的幽晦目光中笑了。咩咩咩，我只热爱艾尔迪亚。不，我爱舞台、河岸、梦境、瓦裂不平的山谷，死荫之谷。这是我的源起，我揭示给你了。揭示给你是因为应该是你，不是别人。你有没有想过？对，我曾问你，幸福是什么，答案就像破罐和荨麻，你不会想要听到。（K抬起头）因为面对这样的问题，只能沉默。所以无数的人、无数的时间，在那永恒的空白前填上自己的罪愆——它们最后都将变成罪愆，返还于其身，烟消云散之后，生存的今天。你期待着答案，却没有想过去找，因为你已经隐隐知道了未来。为什么？因为暴力扭曲了地狱和四肢，淌在钟楼，沉沉去压，宛如毒酒。毒酒，病菌；你想从我这里得到一点安慰，或许保证，而我，只能，（干枯的沉默。干枯的、长久的沉默中，K发现Floch眼下的皱纹。那纹路像是谁给狠狠刻上去的，拿石头划过。）“你走吧。”Floch说，“过一阵再来这里。”

K却不。K心里升起一股怒火，带着催折一切的光彩，混着毒酒、地狱与奴隶，想要大吼，暂时忍下，发出他的母语，千百年曾经古怪的血液在皈依他，宛如道路，如同真理，用他也说不清楚的暴力，抓住他的脑壳，不仅仅向魔鬼袒露了，而是向神。神。这几天的，数月的沉默，地狱的地狱，底下的底下，K划过船，划过炼金术和高塔，高耸得如同祭祀，拿人间的情欲和苣菜燃尽秋和骷髅，他一次都没有犯罪，已经声嘶力竭。“我知道——我想起，我知道；”K开口说，“这都是真的。”K说。他不管不顾，拿再也不会讲话的语气说，“但你们为什么将世界变成这样？为什么将这个世界丢给了我们，我？”

这怒气是可爱的。如果Floch不是置身其间，他会这样说。现在呢，他静静地看着K，目光中闪烁着什么，不知道。世界仿佛画廊，经营不景气，会倒闭。他和K就坐在画廊中喝酒。必然性、偶然性，规律和人总体的进步，混沌源起的悲惨破坏。这不是该从哪里说的问题，是要一下子想起的问题。K想起了外婆在拳打脚踢，在泥沼中，在古老的文明中，在日头升起、日头落下，甜蜜的、鸦雀无声的虚无里。外婆生下了他。生下所有人，所有人都在沙地里，这会是个诅咒，沙子在路里、路在外婆的身体里、永恒的奴役在记忆和密码里。你该怎么解释这件事？走歪之路，千年，一个一千，两个一千，两个千年的活泼和逃跑，奴隶作成的火炬；墙，这是高潮的高潮，崇高到谁也看不到源起了。外婆还在那里，也许我该说，尤弥尔。也许我该说，是所有人。踟蹰中温柔缥缈，在黎明、簇叶中，祝福你去死。这就是真实的棺材，这就是我们的族群，几万年的作茧自缚，谁也说不清楚，而我们仍旧活着，外婆仍活着，世界又是新的，奇形怪状的，会把所有都杀了，如同号啕。你怎么办？

你会怎么办？

K不想想了。他掉头发，在夜里。


	4. Chapter 4

**_Scene. 4_ **

我梦到海。在晨曦中目光幽虺，倾倒入一枚又一枚头颅，像犬的眼。机器，人，机器，人，叼着酒杯，投入深渊。你不害怕吗？罪犯的地狱，刺须天使，金星如同铁锤，怨愤怒惧着死，这些——这些，浺瀜沆瀁，渺㳽湠漫，就在生命的眩晕悬而未解，怅惘掉落着死的时候，我下到海港，下到夜的底，听见慈悲、呜咽又永恒的声响，扼住我的脖颈。

一个人说：“来吧，我们来辩论！”

一个人说：“虽然我们的罪行朱红，”

一个人说：“必能如羊毛雪白。”

一个人说：“你在吹牛！”

晨曦像一支笔、一柄利器，插入我的脑子，同生同死，目光迷离，不可解脱。诚然，夜的底就是白昼，雪白娉婷的夜，宛如玫瑰，凉台张口，斑斓拖沓得惊人。这场辩论（审判）赐福般地，在永不醒来的愚蠢的梦里奏起，是K，是Floch，也许是所有人。你们听着，你们听着：飘落、甜蜜的笔，脚趾上的天堂，神两千年前的允诺，你的信念与放荡与永恒，恐惧不会造成耐心的节日，但是遗忘会。

那场辩论，我从中途插入，带着痛苦的伤痕，痛苦地爬行。那个叫K的人开口了（他说：“必能雪白”），他说：忘记是有理的。无知是有福的。而我呢，生活在这城邦一样的国度，从未渡过海，我却很能知道世界；你不要蒙蔽我，拿陈旧书本的只言片语，我的灵魂有决断，我能想起一切。可我不想。你知道为什么吗？因为这是必要的。这个国度，犹如这片土地。岛即世界。正如这样：神并不存在。或者并不步入我们的生活，人可以自己决定历史，也能自己解救自己，只要遵循特定的法条，人制定出的世界规则。你看，我删了写，写了删，只为求出最优解，我终究会的。有诸神在保佑我——我可以相信，但终究写字的是我；制定秩序的是我，这个岛屿和世界就是这样辛苦隐匿地运转，你不知道吗？就是我们固守住陈规，才有艾伦·耶格尔义士的样子，才有他的反叛。“神圣的反叛者”，是不是？这正证明他需要我们。他需要秩序。需要秩序，才能打破它，才能获得声名，也就是我们，我们的不义成全了他的义，我们给了艾伦·耶格尔想要的一切。你怎么能评判我们呢？神的眼睛就像雨冰冷。这个世界处处都要付出代价，我们并不求将天国搬到地上，因为我们已经有了自己的。在这里，栗木凳间，你看，有他的神龛，对，某个心碎人在某个时刻立的，他/她常常去祭拜，我们知道，不知道，气咻咻地像白痴，但是，总是向前。让他/她哭泣。

我要这样说：我为我的世界而自豪。你不能你的眼来评判，那就像冰冷的雨。

过去与未来只存在一项东西，那就是灵魂；永恒的、不安的、沉滞的迷途，挥手作别，向人——向谁祷告。你说，谎言，不可忍受的声音，充满你的国土。K, Floch. Floch, K. 他们都是你吗？他们都是谁？我说，国土只能有一个，只要诞生于此，生生世世，为它效忠，高于你的意志，高于你的命运。在那里，“我”会成为“我们”，灵魂是果实。不，是树。疾病、天堂、健康、炼狱、欢乐，和大地，随你怎么看，在地上发出呼喊，对于不可知的东西，你要敬畏，不要起义。不要起义。

K说，昂起头颅，退了一步，我说得不好，你继续吧。

翅膀在空空地漏风，仿佛袖子。Floch（那个说“来吧！我们来辩论”“罪污朱红”的人）也许说话了，但是翅膀在漏风，袖中空空——松木船舱里充满呕吐物，仿佛雨的饥饿尸体在沉思。于是K也听不清楚，到底是饥饿还是煤铁，或许是纯百合和灯火莠草，Floch的声音显得很疲惫，总之空空荡荡地开口了：也许你以为是这样的诸神，这是晨曦的鳞次栉比的羔羊。一只一只，袒露脖子，不存在的国度里不存在的人，不存在的希望和不存在的人。你相信人性，相信律法，这是你的信仰，我不用问你。这样子你已经推倒了自己，当你饥渴时有人推倒你。你问我如何驯化激情？作成人的社会？也许不可能，没有答案，你看看树林里被人类凌虐致死的小女孩，你看看她的尸体，再复读一次，——“人性本善”？从前人类作下的恶，会与你无关吗，这枚沉下的湖水，沉下几千年的血泪饥渴，神没有权力碰你，只因无罪而生，从不对他人负责吗？（K插话：你在讨论另一个问题；）Floch笑了，我脑中空空，想到哪说到哪。我能想到的就是罪义。犯了错，就像春蕾花下的城根，洪水和野兔，烧烤你我的心肺，神差鬼使的葳蕤群叶。这就是犯错不认的状态，不可悲。因为它已经写入这个人群的血液，包括你我，包广未来，坦白地说，我们都溺在罪中挣扎，饥饿辘肠，晕如炭火。我们每个人都吃得红润润的，睁开与不睁开眼睛一个样。我之前说到自由。我说：不是作恶的自由，落日余影的自由，绞杀因果链的自由，我的自由意志在这里：我对美和善——最高的美和善自由地交出我自己，戴上跋涉永世的高塔，或许是跋涉和呻吟的塔，我是猎人，猎取美和善，我为此付出我的自由，我将在此处安息，如同嚼苹果，如同剪断神和电线，墙——和战栗的桥。美和善处在我们存在的临界点，你的存在和非存在。我借着发疯，独占这个秘密，那是野蛮人的玫瑰红百合，我拿心上的血供养。回到我的主题：我说，众神跋涉，良心也是现实。人本性恶。不承认这点，你要在地上建立天堂。

K突然感到一阵痛苦。“你说我认为人性良善对人期待过高，是不是？”他问，“但是，明明人性本恶，对我们的要求更高。”

我是匮乏、丰盛的，赤足，丰盛，不懂得闪电的野蛮人；真理是洪水在指控人。石块消逝，白炽如火，人脸中是绝望的深渊，仿佛良心。这些不怀好意的、迷离的人，当他们张口时，他们在说什么？

K说，……这是一种颂歌，但是我现在什么都不再想说。怎么样都随你，我是不会改变的。这就像是苹果和甜蜜孩子，我为什么要让你知晓我的灵魂？什么好处没有，我反而想要去死。

死，Floch笑了，你为什么要吐出这么咄咄逼人的字眼？当你说出这话时候，威胁的是我，不是你。你又年轻、又还没尝到灵魂的缺陷，世界当然是好的，咬下的残缺一块是高塔。当你辩解时，你心中知道，事实全然不是如此，你这样辩解，只是为了合理化你自己，合理你的生活，所以我才同你辩解。我想，我们谁都互相听不懂，因为真理是洪水，荆棘、烈火、狂想和炼金术，实际上是炼刍你我的，窥视般的存在条件。你在绝望地谄媚，K，想要继续生活下去，可是你能吗？

K痛苦地说，——神在抓着他的脑壳——仿佛说错一个字，就将去死；他说，你为什么要对我做这些事？

“好玩啊。”Floch回答；“我是恶魔在地上的代言人；没有原因，这就是一切一切的原因。”

传说中有人会因为拍电影而发疯，罪恶如同初衷，郁结又正义，镀上一次金黄，没了。从此进了褴褛的陈尸棺，比阴霾还如诅咒，蠕动地如语句般不通。可是，这就是我们生活的现实，你不能退还，没有退路，有意志，喃喃如绮梦，牧神的头骨凄惶如城楼，你站在尸骨上，沙场上，奥菲莉亚的水里……天穹是笔直的，真理是污秽的，或者说，污秽的是人。

你了解我吗？不那么了解。却想塞给我一切。你的一切、一切、一切一切一切的一切，将愚蠢和飘摇等同于乳汁，想要喂给世界，喂给我们。“我们”，却是过去，不会是未来。

一枚悠长的寒颤吻到唇来，K睁开眼。他醒了，睡在战栗皎皎的洪水，不知所以。

“是的，你要承认。”他喃喃地说，“这里绝望的深渊，实际是希望的起始。钥匙就在……就在……”

——抚摸你的脸，将它轻轻擂去一半。不，三分之一，一半。三分之一；就像擂去时间，擂去惊弓之兔，我是很注重对等的，所有的罪人组成同一幅身体，笔直、笔直的良心，正由一半的快乐组成世界，另一半中场休息。

“ **不，** ”K说，“ **我们还没完。** ”我看见异象，先知倾倒下火，狗在跑，映照落日的巨石，就是我们的根基。我就是你，你就是我擂下的半边脸。我要这样说：你信原罪。而我不信。我难道不可以不信吗？（Floch微微地笑了，K继续）我是可以的。人不是这样无力，只有作恶的自由，你有我的义，我也有我的。就说那个被凌虐致死的小女孩——就是因为这样，我才不信超越的时间。她有什么罪啊？她的身上就带着哭丧的基因，绵延的、不安地、几千年积累下的罪孽，并且无人为她赎还，无人敢为，人们对她只敢作恶，要等到无限、万能的手来调匀时间，用特殊的奥秘，赋予人特殊的道德，在心脏中哔哔剥除地，实现总体的赎还、总体的欢快、总体的眩晕吗？不！我宁愿堕入冷冰冰的虚无！那里温暖得像海，伤口不用一个一个抚平，而是一个一个结算，我感到义务，明亮得像逃避现实，紫雁红的泥土好歹不是血泪。

对，是这个问题：为什么要当个好人，难道不要报偿吗？不在现世，就要在永恒的超越的时间，可是我就是那个被凌虐至死的小女孩啊，我什么都看不到，我遍体鳞伤。什么许诺都只是英勇而巧妙的谎言，像破罐和荨麻，灯火盐晶。我不仅得不到快乐（为坚持真理），反而被历史压垮。是的，为什么要与我有关联？我不置喙你的世界，你为何要置喙我的？我要这样说：我不信永恒，也不信神，不信永恒的报偿，不信最后的宽恕。也许我也不信我的罪——但我不染指你的世界；夸耀奇特精力的温室实验，就是你的世界，是不是？我是很注重对等的。我知道过去的历史：几千年的血泪，宛如异象，每一个缝隙，都滴下浓重千钧的死亡、诱惑、欲望和血肉，一个人根本承载不了。就像你说，让我引用你的话：“你知道痛苦是以什么来计算的吗？一瞬间。一瞬间可以感受到十天，一年，几千年，浓重压缩的痛苦。我们的世界因此不同。”而世界是由比较强壮和比较软弱的人组成的。你说你爱人，那为什么要对所有人都要求这么高？你不知道有些人已经被凌虐致死了吗？那些畜生在地上痛苦地嚎啕，有人因为清醒而陶醉，难道这原罪我就不可以拒绝吗？我就不信人有特殊的道德，像在马戏团干农活吗？人软弱地被爱，软弱悲哀，软弱地死。但是，死的时候，是一片空虚，我与这个世界都严酷地清醒了，我爱它。

“对，对，就是这样。”K安详地说，睁开眼睛，睁着眼睛睡着。“我很注重对等，总要说完的嘛。”

余下的夜里，都在中场休息，什么都没有，晶莹飘渺，空虚一片。第二天黎明漫谙地如酒窖，K早早出发，经过残酷的坟墓和流浪汉，去探访Floch. “我梦见和你辩论。——彻夜都在。”他的头一句话说，“也许我将在其中绝望地谄媚。”


	5. Chapter 5

**_Scene.5_ **

挚吻，挚吻，谁吻在心上，都温柔、难过地将可怖的精神和创造，扼杀至死。雨中，始祖的身体在饥饿沉思，一小段一小段地，宵遁中模拟“他”的神情，走廊尽头有深不可测的幽暗，K在疗养院里，睡在梦里，他那天没离开，就像眼睛闻见花香，火山尽头心脏条石压下捣碎的疯狂，每个人都将是血肉和孤独，命运分泌出火、懒洋洋和黯淡的纸，字节排列，“我也，我也一样啊”，伟大的墙，圆润的墙，重新竖起，让人安心。

他梦见Floch, 熟悉地好像另一个自己。新世界没有革除巨人的血液，这绝非偶遇，也非仁慈，每个血肉和面孔都将不相似，这正是新世界要的力量。你懂吗？它赖此以维生，我脑海中的诅咒与孤独都将是真的，仿佛潮紫晨曦在夸耀奇特精力，“结果将要如何？”为什么要问我这个问题？血与炭火的地狱，总要在酒气、涟漪与战栗中起舞，就在你我，你我的身体里，因此我们一样，我们没什么不同，你要当好人，无所谓，当坏人，更没什么区别，因为我们——都将造成地狱。

K睁开眼睛，看到Floch. 他好像好久都没看到医生或护士，吐着完美的蓝色烟圈，吃巧克力。K只有一点点在乎，他啃着逆光的喧哗，万物绝望的烂漫，喃喃地说，我在新世界受苦。新世界是废墟、苣莱和露水巨人，你不知道这怪物是什么，已经为它感到惋惜，就像终将绞断因果链，作成孤独的老者。也许这不是战争的事，而是回忆，混沌光明的爱欲，崭新，崭新、鲜嫩的山巅，我下一秒就要砍下我的手，付出在荒原流浪的价钱。——只要让我流浪。Floch, 他喊，（此时Floch遥远得像坐在火山），这座城市，像是遗物和玛瑙和葳蕤巧克力，你为什么要看我写的遥远拳击赛？

K在日光下回头，那表情有点窃笑，却有点撕裂，笼着一层雾纱，仿佛笼着历史的另一个面目。

他的表情像在说K, 我不需要你，实际却招手让K过来。流浪重叠的森林的褶皱降下来，宛如铁水黄油，微妙得如同痛苦或耻辱的白色脂肪，马戏团，艾尔迪亚，偶遇。那一刻Floch像是诗人。世界不再经营不景气，像画廊，变成了方舟，先知和奴隶和恶魔挤在一起，黑色阳光惊讶又真实。K看见什么了呢？——他觉得这就像清洗大把菠菜，拿芣莒炼金，水从土黄色变成清绿，Floch蓝色的眼球，也渐渐变成了绿色。

其实K一直觉得Floch有精神病，他渗入这个现代又安全的疾病，想掏出什么来，哪怕字节排列，像诗，震撼，绝非偶遇。Floch的声音仿佛是下水道痉挛的声响，哪怕像梦，哪怕像烂醉如泥和心不在焉，K都带着点慈悲，或者微妙的羞耻心态接近他。如今，他呆了。脑海中属于新世界的孤独和血液是真的，晨曦夸耀的奇特的孤独——将梦搬到地上，恶魔的火种是孑然的恍惚，这国在天上，尸体却在饥饿沉思——为什么，——就仿佛在问战争是什么，不知道，混沌又光明；一节一节，古怪俚俗，升向天穹。Floch在他面前变成了巨大的骨架，头在哪里，似乎有些粗野，K的脑子在打滚，打猎，整座城市响满警报，又或许一样是他的幻觉。你了解我吗？一切一切一切的一切，奄奄一息的海隆声沸腾，煊赫扑来，淹没了疗养院、金色圣母像，K拼命抓住骨架，整座城市是不是死了？是梦啊，是巴黎啊，是怅惘啊（巴黎？都无所谓），我的日常生活是不是死了！他在狂暴海浪和火光中大喊，“这算是什么事，你要来新的大屠杀吗？”

K发誓，他听见Floch笑了。这笑声陌生又耳熟，蜷缩般、取暖地传至脑海，K发现自己在上升，踏着天堂之阶，重新站在，多年前历史癫痫又孤独的海崖，这次不是虔诚地想要去死，而是灭亡。“世界，世界，像一条大鱼。”孩子在唱，花朵朦胧，不知所谓，海关在穴窟中。神必须存在的念头，就这样钻进脑海里，祂说命运还没有对决，这个人的国度还没完成，在天上，天上，在地上，在永恒的犁沟。你不是无赖遥远的穗子，不是娑底的渥彤，而是飞艇。你是飞艇，我也是，你因为我，成为那艘飞艇，就在这座城市，咕哝呼喊。

“我……”K想说出一句话，被淹没了。飞艇唤来了战争，那我是什么？是刀兵、夕阳、神圣的蝶群，细密又愚蠢的祖先吗？你随机选择的我，不是奄奄振颤地像覆盆子墓园吗？一个圆圆鼓鼓的包。好吧，我不再在荒原流浪，你要带我去哪？

**：本来** ，世界的死活会是伤口，高举火焰，在寒夜，雨的罅隙和一场沙盘推演，在时空穿梭中绚烂、悖逆的鸟。如今，你呢？（我呢？）额头的大洞幽深地漏雨，艾伦·耶格尔就在这里！Floch用不容置喙地语气向K指出，就在我们脚下。我要带你进行时空穿梭，看看神冰冷的雨和骨架。自由和愚呆在凹陷的阳光下明净地如同绿色劫难的启示录，K觉得像是金色寡妇的圣母像在史前荒原，胡乱敲击，不朽也不倦，拿蜡融的翅膀接近太空，一个永远、永远背离的人，也许我会为你去死，你不知道吗？

森林与鬈毛又将如此淫猥。就在巴黎。

百合中，拉丝中，怒冲冲，病恹恹地，Floch带他浮过海，全体聒耳的肚子冰冷又赤裸，耐心又明媚地将鸟的羽毛染遍。世界在燃烧——不是譬喻意义上，将在真实意义上，K回望旧世界（也就是新世界）的林梢，是铁水黄油，涟漪被蒙蔽着，他像骑着一只鹅，远离丰饶，被重负的灯火劫走永恒。也许我是喜欢你的，Floch说，K则古古怪怪的、缱绻地在巨大羽毛间躺下，像只眠在鬈毛的自由家畜。面包、石头，旗帜、奇迹和权威，拿俊美的秘密换宽松的肩胛，这个阴云密布的孤独远方，K突然在一瞬间，喜笑颜开，释然，有心灵感应，让胳膊冻僵了冷空气，闪动着铁水黄油一般的翅膀。

“你知道，如果我没有灵感，我是不会说话的。”K躺在羽毛间，望着裂谷般的日光纱幔般的额头道，“但是遇见你，我将要做什么呢？随他去吧。真的假的都行。”血统破烂地熙熙攘攘，拔出秘密和悲壮，这聪明人的一代早已伫立，反叛的弱者们求助于聪明的精灵，它总会来找你的，总会来找你的，以劫难的形式，残次品的顺序，历史其实将一点秘密和悲壮都耗尽，葬进篱笆，葬进笔。

他听到山呼。他突然不是自己，他化成Floch，坐在舞台下，看着史前荒原，残次的马，拿宽恕和欢笑受难受苦，他婴儿般爱 **他** ，终日沉默交谈，终有一日，他可以为他去死。你不信吗？我会是辉煌灿烂的火焰，奄奄一息的吝啬灯塔，点亮你的归途。

那是怪诞又疯狂的快乐永恒——

“……Floch, ”K颤抖着，爬身拿起笔，“ **也许我们并不是没有理解，也没有忘记，我们只是，都不会是你……——** ”

**_Scene 5. Part.2_ **

****

**_舞台上，_ ** **_Floch_ ** **_在演出。（由_ ** **_K_ ** **_执笔）_ **

洇在心脏上的血，狂热又凶暴、灵气沛郁、不会呼吸。或许，全是诗。这一切从玛丽亚夺还战始，那时Floch的人生把十足的、自我封闭的谎言当作真理，钟声静寂，却心酸，无由来由，这狂暴凶恶的尸体们，将要取代人的眼睛。或许说，他，他在战栗，他在飘浮，风吹得很鼓，他把愚蠢的（或许智慧的）团长的身体书卷一样拾起，悲壮地背着往日细密的、安稳的、愚蠢怒绽的支离破碎，爬上翠绿震颤的屋顶。在那里什么都没有，奄奄一息，这是一场没有他的对话，黑白默片，人们在白夜稚朴远征，射向命运，他只是一个不知饥渴、也不知吱呀声的，被抛弃在森林的小丑，可是隐秘难解的道路早已呼啸着酷刑般刺穿他，他在那里，以不安和喧哗忠诚，拾起一粒麦子，困窘中咽了下去。

小时候，他在扮家家。“你让我当！你让我当！”他在夕阳、木台上大声吼，历史和黄昏遍地卵石，除了它（祂），没人听懂这甜蜜预兆。如今，Floch自己听懂了，他在夜里抬起头，他注视着 **他** 永恒太阳般熠熠盈盈、英勇光明的形态，恶魔的影子蜘蛛般，一丝一丝，一角一角，缠紧啃啮着Floch的心，历史犹如铁汁的酒，即将沁入枯萎蓝色的盆地，白得像纸，背信弃义，于时间开始之前注定，匆匆告终、攘攘涌动。他洇在心上的血，从未出售的恶心的猩红宝石，在一瞬间，烂漫又温存地跌落，跌进俊美的深渊、恶魔的眼。

当然，艾伦并非在乎他；道路的血统是坏的。可以说，Floch自觉站在恶魔这一边，以无聊、忠诚、和陨灭，揉成凶暴的激情，甚至反过来推着艾伦，将计划只言片语、一个字一个字地告诉他。Floch在荒原上拼凑这些字，迎接光明、煤铁般的坏血统，为从牢狱脱逃的耶格尔，递上一件毒鸠般翠绿的外衣。祖先，我们的祖先！他在心里耐心地说，让野性夜袭，玷污这年轻、迷离的海吧，我要看他把这皎皎死水，搅成何等缟涩乳汁。那个时候我一定要在场，我现在才知道他的真正计划，祂，真好，真好！它掐住我的脖子。我如机器、恶火炉、卑怯的街道，将写满他，划满他，将是磐石般的垫脚石，在那时他已狡黠地认不出我。很好！我就坐在舞台下，分身成不堪入目的、不可打败的小丑，黎明让人心碎，死也是，但是这爱酒带着铁的肢体，将我和苦根绑在一起。我得说，和 **他** 。好，就这样，就这样。

那一日，像一阵忏悔悠久的寒颤，终究代替玛丽亚墙之石头，Floch的第三次生命拉开帷幕。命运抹抹发巾，拽住炼金术，像海狸滚下悬崖，新世界和人在此诞生，没有边界，推挤柔软的头发深处。

边脊上长出真实，诚然，遽然，将是如此；这炎热是娇嫩的，如推诿不开的瓢泼大雨，望着食指，熄灭，失明。这一开始是赌注，然后，将是爱，永远、永恒，独占般和海关检查般的爱。——也就是说，“通过我，你将得到地狱”，炎热、娇嫩、无可推诿，鳏夫点起的灯在巴黎的树叶间绚烂奥秘得不可想象，足以名垂千古，馅料填得鼓鼓；对，就是这样，饥饿，冷却的火，不要狡黠地点头，真实将作为咏叹调名垂千古。拿枪指着东洋要人的Floch有一两秒远望海港，他才看见艾伦，没有畏惧得如同残骸，榫接的、失踪的面具像不生而死的婴儿，海中有弓箭、蜜蜂，艾伦的脸埋在那里，就是麦子、一簇簇的麦子，巨大的骨骸将是世界的具化，那时，在脑海中失踪的只是一个念头。

本该如此，早该如此。那念头说得很响、很快，将要失明，不认输。那时哲学家的巢穴，孤注一掷，得到凝固的血的哲学证明，如通过二加二等于四，奥秘湿乎乎地，送到Floch眼前来。他是这样想的，哪怕倒在“利威尔班”面前时。或许该说，将过去未来连接在一起的马来军团，就像非常孤独的人一样。那将是短暂、缜密的号叫——Floch发出的，浅棕的健忘症，或许甜蜜，轻佻得像鱼，欲火滞留在血脉中，非常、非常孤独的人。

我们来谈谈那本书；改变K的三本书（其实是一本），是Floch在落花黯淡的雪忪下写的。他那时懈怠、傲慢、孤独，贪婪耍坏，如鳏夫咽下晚饭般没有畏惧，拿蜷缩的习性碾磨麦粒，难以触知的像是祝福，或者溃疡，这就是活着，这就是坚硬的磊块。一半在战争前，一半在战争后，正如K的教科书，掺杂着过去的奄奄的踪迹，总体材料却是从新世界取得的。他们说的是谎言。那么Floch呢？Floch会看他们的教科书。（新世界慈悲为怀，允许读字）残次参差榫接的时差症涌上了Floch的胃，他想，尤弥尔的哭丧，都比这好啊；记忆斑斑点滴地受挫，一节一节，如同野心，疗养院正是新世界夤夜的隐喻，一座牢狱。Floch在牢狱中四处张头，如同K的神情，他好像被打了十年之久的精神懈怠剂，忘了自己是谁，快乐吃巧克力，坦然地当精神病。可是，协定的麦子在战栗着，如梦，似激流，隆然的、浅薄的精神病Floch，在某一个头发抹油的夜突然笑了。

**_一切的计划，或许因为不知道告诉谁。_** 但是Floch（过去的Floch站在海港上）坦然说，你可以使用我，因为我愿放下安稳，让沙漠堆垛。

**_Scene 5. Part.3_ **

**_现实（将由_ ** **_K_ ** **_撰写）_ **

门和路将是极窄的，再说下去，就变成来势凶猛、渴望的淌流，怖谷，怖谷——请记住，这将是我的声音。

“啊！啊！”K在叫喊，娇憨的空气里灼痛撩人，K摇着骨髓中驯良却仇恨的战栗，在大声哭号。“老天啊！”我活着的是什么样的世界啊？外婆的眼睛，陷入得破伤风，茫然，遽然，沉思默想，那会是一双瞎子的眼睛，K赖以为生的合法性，在神秘的一刻渴望报仇，像是红雪、瓶塞，塞满意志的大肚诗句，将他拎到永恒打转，俯仰放荡，却转不过头去。

只要巨人还在；只要巨人还在。新世界也会——不，我是说，我看见新世界杀人，在Floch的舞台回忆中，路是窃贼，一个秘码，不会再恐惧鲁莽，将要在新世界永恒。我从没有如此恐惧，如此如堕冰窟，因为我知道我亲密的人，下一秒将变成仇恨的巨人，将法律和风俗如厕间踏平。是的，是谎言，是高塔，可是，K（K在自问），你确实能闭着双眼，踉跄地行走在焚烧的太阳下吗？我在害怕，我在害怕，即使在Floch身上……对，我在害怕，这是高塔、光明、和黑夜，死神、火炬，没有年龄，也没有诱惑，因为我们肉身可朽，而世界是永恒的。

很难想K在短短的人类时间的一瞬（或许是一个月）经历、看到了什么。只知道他在宫殿死去了，墨汁的气味爽人，通身碧绿，这是来自旧世界最不合时宜的回忆，一场黎明的精神疾病，现下进行时。大海在沸滚，烧得多刺多底，他有一两刻没听见，想着瞎子难以闭目的眼眸，簪子一点一点沉下的影。

“我和你干”，他想说，其实这个许诺早已许下了，只是从前K也许 **未曾理解** ，犹如一刻之前。是的，他看见新世界杀人，渴望报复，除此之外，还能有什么？时代将是我们的精神分裂症，洞穴深处谁都看不见的深渊、珍珠形状的诅咒，凝固的、伟大的、白色的滑稽童真，这是新世纪的烙印礼物，成其为新世界的合法性。他想起艾伦，头一回，拿这样闭翳的眼谛着他，近乎慈爱，古怪投递，像只肚子压瘪的橙子，生硬的、却充满癖性的，和他一起去屠宰场。

“那里将超越时间，而我会看到真实。”K想。

**_Scene 5. Part.4_ **

****

**_一场对话，在字节跳动的坟墓。（_ ** **_K_ ** **_在舞台下撰写）_ **

真理在狂暴凶狠地虐待人，等待皮囊瘪下去，永恒地、笨拙地一刀戳下伤，如同罪犯离婚，和罪孽作别，在绝对的刑满释放中，拿异象和苦恶的碎片，呦呦的、覆盖破铁色薄膜的虫，正如他说：美是有罪的。

美？Floch僵硬地转过脖子，他曾通宵看着晾衣绳，找出爬山虎、雪山和冰淇淋窥视中的法庭，那样坦然又繁荣，漩涡咆哮的深夜，他就这样安心地在夜里当精神病，“当”，这道声音就这样以连接垃圾的巨大库房般、震惊而相似的肢体，钻入狂想的耳膜。

等等。等一下，Floch想，谁在与我说话？我不正在望着晾衣绳，看它棺材一样的尸体，也许所有的所有，一刻不停，在想 **他** 吗？这是怎么回事，我真的是精神病吗？

你是的。那个声音说，听起来友好得多，不像报纸上那些成篇累牍对Floch的指责，医生们自烟圈中透出的溪流般鄙夷，这声音永恒、笨拙，有母语的眼神，它是精灵，绝对、有罪、非同寻常的意识，乌鸦没被灌醉，圣母像淡漠地金，而它，它就是苦恶和审判者，站在神的审判席上，要叫来Floch上台。

我，……我又是谁？Floch犹犹豫豫，不干渴，也不饥饿，拿浮灰和劫难包住自己，为了抵御新世纪的肢体；他抬头看，一瞬间想念哲学的功能，而不是现在这样，月光如胖人的白皙，将世界照得得了破伤风。

是，就是你。那声音很笃定。站起来，真滑稽！

他们说我风度翩翩——Floch抵抗道，蜂蜜在扎群，正如火山和地狱扎群，拿棍子乱打；

这就是你的疯狂。那声音说，我不怪你，只有这样，你才能看到我。

Floch承认，我什么都没有看到啊；他蹲了下来，方才他倚在窗台，如今像倚仗紫阳花藤的宠坏人的阴影，又开口说道：你，你是不是艾伦？我认得你。

柠檬在狂舞，这个鬼地方，人人糊里糊涂。Floch摔起巧克力，忿忿地想。不要骗我，你就是艾伦！他说，两句话押下了诗韵，仿佛有罪，是仙人球某种生硬却古怪地动物标本。我知道最后的战役发生了什么……Floch又开口，这回带上了点哭音，虽然那时我昏迷了，可我也不是全然没用。我最后偷偷跑出来，跑到，跑到……

那声音迄今为止沉默不语，Floch在泣苦的间隙想起，它慈爱，又清脆，像是童音，在诋毁人、影子也大得吞噬人。Floch觉得这目光将如洞穴，又自豪、又慈爱，绝不是什么永恒的绝对意识。

“很多人骨子里讲究个人利益，”那声音突然又开口了，Floch，你也是（Floch想要抗议），但是你是好的，你翻越了篱笆。很多人不懂，新世界的浮灰和劫难将是他们的劫难，正如旧世界无人能独善其身，在这个意义上人人有罪，人与人在火山的血脉下相连，那里有狂浪突奔的银铁矿、苦恶平庸的金铁矿、白雪皑皑的绿松石矿、文思泉涌的玛瑙石矿，尽是这些东西，苦难的，劫难的碎片，谁都逃不掉，尽管人人想要忘掉。是的，它们紧密相连，人人有罪，天鹅踏在雪泥上，只要你有罪、我也有罪。我并不是站在新旧世界的意义上的说的，Floch，我是站在你的意义上说的。Floch，也许未来将有人问你，你要统统将心底的话说出去。这是你最后的机会了，因为人人有罪；不，也许人人都无罪，只要你愿意。

那声音说完就沉默了。Floch站起来，像是才在玛瑙缠丝翠色的井底沉着，脊骨上也长出了巨大脊骨，眼睛也被碧绿溶液染成蛇的绿。他在一瞬间仿佛理解一切，很显然，这秩序，这混沌光明的爱欲，这纯粹、赞美又自豪的棺材、浮灰、和甜蜜，都会是 **他** ，他不用问了。

我还以为自己装作精神病，Floch笑了，我就是啊。我真快乐。

从此，他是一枚气球，那声音拉着他，直到时光滑至了K面前。（K记述：Floch和永恒的绝对意识；绝对意识是透绿色的）

**_Scene 5. Part.5_ **

****

**_现实_ ** **** **_“没必要非如此不可”（_ ** **_K_ ** **_执笔）_ **

****

佞火逃逸、虚妄、不讲道理，神秘消逝后，谁也不愿真正了解谁。K见到了30岁的艾伦·耶格尔，K也三十岁了。K承认，这个对话、场景就是我臆想出来的，这就像烧苍蝇，但是，请容忍我片刻。K在屋子中做饭，仿佛在烹饪一个个温柔消逝、碧绿的人，银河系（他知道银河系）中在磨蹭矿石，自娘胎起始，就品性卑下地不足，一座魔岛。K在这座魔岛上抽起烟、做饭。30岁的K落叶归根，有一只松鼠般的起始，仿佛有时空旅行的痕迹，近看确是梦和性欲、发霉的飞艇。屋中的一切都在漏水，包括清晨的镜子，鲜嫩又潮紫，洒满野蛮的残渣余孽，是狂欢后的怅惘车站，拥有存在论上的、翠绿色鸿沟。K就在这个意义上见到艾伦·耶格尔，拿圆珠笔和词典和不存在的发笑日光，让咖啡显得很矮，果冻天真又残忍地塌陷掉下。

“艾伦·耶格尔就在这里！就在我们脚下。”

K看着脚下，他承认，他在梦里见到艾伦，艾伦三十岁，开了一家宇宙侦探社，去上体育课，却找不到衣服，心灵十足甜蜜，夤夜如蚁群漏雨。K放下锅铲，压着纯白合拉丝的东西，突然放声大哭。他不叫了，只是哭，梦中所有人都是真的，现实中每个人都变成黑色电影，一个冥蒙的注解，覆盆子色，从真实/沉默中抠挖，这俱是不欢迎真相的状态，他的又一个失败。

“失败……”K喃喃说，“外婆的话；他的话；钥匙，金色尸体。”是的！我就在魔岛上，他对自己说，亿亿万万个新世界，你要重新遇见/启动吗？

K知道那个答案。

**_Scene 5. Part.6_ **

**_现实_** **_“暴雨倒塌或起飞了，”_** ** _[_** ** _必要非如此不可_** ** _]_** ** _（_** ** _K_** ** _撰写、回忆）_**

****

K不安地说：“我好像看见了什么未来。”他勉强抓着白皙的骨头，看Floch渡海，他刚刚哭过，为新世界的怒火和劫灰，仿佛什么都不要了，用混纺的黄昏、末日的胶带和提琴，提起十字架划出犀牛般细腻的单音节语言。是的，录像带在发霉，终将发霉，银色餐具名贵又空瘪。让我们来谈谈时间。首先是闭上眼。三十岁的K在中毒，用躲闪术语和芒果在暴雨中起飞，看上去人人快活、无忧无虑，心里一堆堆尸体，这是愚蠢的、受难的沥青色未来，却最有意义。30岁的K说，这证明了谁也没被吃掉，凶手的表情在阿兹特克深水湖泊，也就是无限的。那场遥远拳击赛是虐待狂啃吃肝脏的拳击赛，谈谈时间，也就是在谈论天蓝色的轿车，月光的血腥味，而我在地狱的酒吧做保镖。K（20岁的K，或许再年轻点、老点），你正在干什么？在Floch的背上才哭过吗？时间为此存在了五分钟之久；五分钟，就是一千年。

K有很多理由指出，新世界绵密存在，黄昏、混纺，像是一场严肃的假面舞会，人人却没有脸，只有哑巴满足地在倾销奇闻逸事。实际上，K仍在Floch的背上，在世界旦夕之中、月光的血腥味、未来的疯子的催眠乐下，世界要被毁灭！三十岁的K“夜深忽梦少年事”，吞下那些悬崖、文字，白骨吞下颧骨，直至海边，二十岁的K认为这些只是插曲，是失眠后被喂下药的疯子，面包和啤酒，哑巴、盲人和瘫痪的人在不停地唱歌；这些统统不影响K的存在，藤架和铁丝在变调般打垮自己，而K周身并没有呕吐的味道，我是说，两股细细的阳光，混合着蜂蜜与地下掩体的味道，走向结局的味道。是柴郡猫在咧嘴一笑，在湖底烧蜜蜂、烧苍蝇，在这个天堂或活监狱，癔症也匆惶出逃，宛如沙漠按下开关。

年轻的K回头，30岁的K害怕的事情很多，也不会掩饰，三十岁的K在中毒，喝索诺拉龙舌兰，凶手面目无限，在十号屠宰场拿头像轿车，像黑鹫，埋在翅膀里，有十年时间，悲剧的三角洲色彩，沉默交替，混合乐天派的哲学，变调般地打垮自己。“是的，艾伦·耶格尔就在这里！”他说，“外婆也在。生活伤心地让人没法忍受。”

往昔（年轻）的K，以存在论上的鸿沟、以表象制造的灾难，平静地栖息在Floch的背上，要看世界毁灭。事实上，一切都是真的；雪茄似是肝硬化，金盏花、千日红、金翅雀，星星度过了几亿年，险峭的悬崖插进海底，骨骸差点在那里碰碎。K突然感到一股天真的残忍，他知道Floch疯了，无所谓，神情疲惫，依旧风度翩翩，像是一滴水滴从海浪中分离，梦的海洋套上游泳圈。K的手变得僵硬，那是撰写遥远拳击赛的手，有宝石和性欲，时尚的敬意、渔人码头，神情疲惫得死了七八年。那是恐惧、焦灼和痛苦的混合，有青春的悲剧光晕和面目皆非，就是一刹那间体会到千百前辈的痛苦，如同死在宫殿，却要活着。他突然觉得心脏很痛，又腌臜，几亿年的摩托和黑色革命，奴隶和蔗糖、斗兽场装在床上，要运来艾尔迪亚，这就是在时间之前就决定好的事，肚皮张开了瓶子，暴雨起飞，你看过电影吗？对，就是这样，三十岁的K插入了20岁的K的时空，背上十字架，在走廊台阶上睡觉。他说：“你坐下吧。”

——在那之前，是甜蜜的；在那之后，头绪纠扯，好像一切都取决于你：电影拷贝、密纹唱片，Floch拆下骨头，在一根根幻影。

**_Scene 5. Part.7_ **

****

**_一座巨岛，魔岛，镜和皱纹断掉_ **

“吃惊和睡意混合的表情”“好像火石”“这座岛屿发生的每件事，都将是对新世界各个事件，包括从未发生的事情的纪念”。K和牙齿有了奇迹般的白光，荒墟又贫瘠，小醉鬼居住在魔盘中，就像梦和性欲，骷髅的蔗糖。渐渐地，声音停歇了。他们不知走了多久，（ **是的，这是现实** ）K从悲伤地白日梦中拔起头，好像穿过了沙暴、疯狂的车厢和洞穴，十字架隐隐地残留在瞳孔上，好像小醉鬼褴褛地拥着神经质的栅栏，是宝石色，却摔碎后扎人。对，是摔碎盘子的声音，森林和灵车的声音，拿着那骸骨和震颤的坏天气，仿佛百慕大，或者什么阿弥迦，正义（命运）女神拿银梭子刺穿眼眸，就像小醉鬼一样。五分钟，就是一千年。

K在一千年中，好像听见帕拉迪亚岛屿的倒塌，它不再是一座岛，而是一串岛链，闪着吱呀的、人类的智慧，好像不慌不忙、无忧无虑，平平静静，外婆一般舒展肢体，看Floch泅海。或者说，巨人，终结者，忘忧的树。新世界早就将“那棵树”毁掉了，将它染成金发，就像电影，在垃圾桶里装满精神病。也就是说，K和许多人从来不认识那棵树，提起来却有莫名的怀念，谁也不明白为什么，以为是有酸雨的，却在黄昏缺少皱纹的雨，那些污迹将是赐福的，从一滴露水中，拿熏香、黄烟丝、毛毯，组成熟悉的脸。或者说，呕吐般的战栗，其实谁也不想知道。遗忘和无知，一丝一毫，就在脚下、就在死和海洋，骷髅和蔗糖、奴隶的海洋，K发现，海中都是尸体。

尸体！他惊叫， **从来都是真的** ，在沙暴里，用银烟盒过滤，面目无限、存在论上的鸿沟，这就是风度翩翩的存在论时间；他抓住一根骨头滑下来（Floch在一节节变小，就像一节节走下天堂之阶），事实上，海上一望无际，都是庞大巨人的尸体，味如熏香、黄烟丝、毛毯，过滤掉废弃的气味，就是梦和性欲，亿万时间，我看到的你。阿莱夫的露水——亿万时间只是隐喻，那是一滴水晶，梦境骨骸汇合的森林，没有呼吸，仿佛海洋，搅碎了灯和露水。不能再真实了，却不能再燃烧了，黎明划破的时间敲敲打打，会呼吸，有单元格，是黄昏、沙暴的气味，囚徒平静地陶醉，你不知道说什么。一刹那梦境里是废弃地，从废弃中看见时间，从时间中又看到废弃的岛，从废弃的岛上看到世界，世界与时间。亿万个时间，螺旋之中，降临之中，拿露水去抹，以一只匀称的手，神只是动词，就在此刻，就在此地，缺席却又永不缺席，只有一刻、只有一刹，你，……你将是什么人？

K读出了，K看出了，那是——那是一根骨头。……摩托和钠。19岁的艾伦泅在残疾的海的中央，世界是一场地震，将是一场地震，也就是说，你再也不能写诗了，是羊肠小道、翻山越岭、罂粟、玫瑰和比槲栎，回到主题。19岁的艾伦泅在海中央，或者说，厚道无比、没有烦恼的复仇女神的骨骸深处，他自己的心脏、始祖的心是一次循环，在心脏上坦然肥沃，也是蛋糕般可口、半遮半露的屋檐，深渊的种子；也像是对自己进行精神（欲火）的治疗，艾伦的话语会出奇地少，欲火（声带）震颤，砍掉月亮的眸和心眼，听瞎眼的命运唱歌。它们在唱：“一个不背叛信仰的救世主就不是救世主。”也就是说，我们不要十字架，再没有什么是震惊或悲惨的，我们只要诗、只是背叛。艾伦，你不说话也无所谓，你在通天塔图书馆（博物馆），一扇窄窄的、爱欲铁丝网缠成的门把守地下坟墓和广播大楼，都会见到辛辛苦苦、太阳肥亮、过分的灵魂降在人身上跳大神。不，不，你不是艾伦，我也不，绷带像蛇群睁开眼睛（舌头），你看到的祂（艾伦），灿烂、光明、鲜艳苦难，到了这一步，你不可能不认得艾伦，就像你不会不认得你毛细血管中的反叛革命一样。我问你：如果不是巨人，你敢于曝露头颅，素亮吐露的时间和白色脑子，让小提琴拉锯的琴弓代表你搅荡沙漠或甘露吗？对不起，对不起！我问的不是问题。

K停下来，他应该懂啊，他看到的就是艾伦，没错；你，……你会是谁？“是谁？”他转头去问Floch。一次神启，一次失败的神启，他读懂了（一丝一毫，都会是尸体），K和Floch在世界陌生的地震深处唯二地睁开眼睛，束之高阁的黑暗和莲花吞没了人。

罪恶，饥难，海底月一样沉下灾难，那时，Floch看到的远不止这些。如果说主宰和方舟就在人的心里，（艾伦），烈日将人推进水汽，忍住悲凉的骚动，世界也不会仅仅是一具尸体。也就是说，该哩哩啰啰，迹近神启。可是艾伦将他头朝下绑住，连同世界的双唇、铁丝网的滤色、拿春光和复仇识别的命运，作成肚子饿时心里的血，也就说，蓝老虎——一只蓝老虎。那只蓝老虎正在行走，辛辛苦苦，叫喊无声、甜蜜，黑紫色、橘色，Floch被过往的乱棍打死，愣住了。

他是蓝老虎，而他呢，就是Floch，站在艾伦面前。有一个Floch，好多个Floch，站在艾伦之前，艾伦就在人的心里，世界线纽乱、变节，回到时间开始之前，一片碧绿的水汽（勉强与之作比，）将是道路和种子，心里的一个念头。“我要让艾伦活下去……”Floch开口说，不用开口，几千个Floch都会这样说，站在艾伦面前，失败的、最终的艾尔迪亚战后陷落的艾伦，Floch这样发愿道。那时发生了什么事？之后发生了什么？他心中甜蜜的石头，“你让我当！”，想要看到的道路呢？没有，没有，哭鼻子的娃娃，一场嬉笑，墨绿的陨石，在在處處，非法，亦非非法，这是梦幻泡影，——你告诉我，极端又安全，最好全部忘掉？

不，不，Floch垂死（他肚子饿了，去喝心底的血）中抬头，人生进入倒计时，就像从不会死去一样。他知道狂热的、饥渴的未来，人们会拆掉 **他** 的骨头作成大厦（是艾伦），于是他动手，先拆去一根矮林和沙地般的，靠近心脏的肋骨。如此柔软，幽暗的、忧郁的，“我所说的，也是真的”，Floch拿起命运和复仇的眼眸，行将刺穿眼眸。

你依旧如此选择吗？艾伦突然开口了。Floch却没有听见，他的手指在表鼓上敲了一下，就像用来识别身份。

**“我听见你在说话。”** **K** **却回答** 。

**他** 抬头看他，就像狼群和皮肤癌，有点悲哀，有点浸着爱。

“你懂的吧？”他说。

——在那超越一切相对性的炊烟里，K懂了，K懂了一切，将纸边卷起。

**_一座巨岛，魔岛，镜和皱纹——_ ** **_II._ ** **_终_ **

于過去无量无边阿僧祇劫中，生蔭、死荫之地，当最后一晚擦拭着最后一夜，唯一的变为众多，在那时，冷眼旁观、腐烂、发酵，你不会不认得我。一切都有源起，世间万物、勇猛精进，跨入磷光的河流，用只会交叉的迷宫作成世间。但是——是你们，不是 **我** 。K将开头写下：“我”是谁，无比确定，摩诃迦梨般的阳春，一只眼睛坠落入奇特复杂的休憩。K说，我预感 **他** 就要走了，将阿僧祇劫带入方舟，（并非时间），30岁的我就在那天早晨痛苦，一个时刻插入另一个时刻，悲伤十字架，看见Floch，我说：艾伦·耶格尔就在这里！就在心里，这座魔岛里。时间小径分岔、万丈波澜，我不管怎么像雪片迷走，也选择了（FLoch选择）所有可能，所以，那些世界搅碎在一起，变成我们的真实。无关新世界；那就是永远的迟钝世界。你满不满意我的答案呢？

艾伦洇在海里，19岁，涟漪似地潺潺流血，慢慢地开口说：“为何不从一切的开头开始？”

那就像葳蕤的群叶，犯错不认的状态/不可悲。K说。他在魔岛坐下，找到一块岩石，想到：“我明明在想一个背叛信仰的救世主才能是救世主。”艾伦的声音已经在心底回响：“你说呢？”K说：“就从一个人根本承载不了的历史开始，‘几千年的血泪，宛如异象，每一个缝隙，都滴下浓重千钧的死亡、诱惑、欲望和血肉’，请告诉我，艾伦啊，请告诉我，这愤怒和电火诞生的念头，这开始与终结的开始。”

暮色在残骸上废卷，魔岛上，永远是黄昏和残次品时刻，Floch的喜好。“如果你已经知道了开头，为什么要知道结局？”艾伦说，“吟游诗人也会赠给你百合，所有东西都有其谜底。”也就是说，这开始与终结的循环，所有东西都没能追溯的开始，不会像是体育课，不会像是譬喻、迷宫，不生不灭地，只能以否定接近，以界定一个并非开始的开始，就像30岁的K插入二十岁的K的时刻，在这个意义上勉强讲述。有人说，是艾尔迪亚人犯了罪，所以有一切的开头。还会有人争议，“那棵树”巨木参天，是谁的手将它调匀，送到尤米尔面前。你是进击之巨人，你说说吧。“不，不，怎么可以？”K说到；是的，这小径分岔、万丈骚动，不会简单地是雪地，一个两个时刻。尤弥尔也可以是无数世界的尤弥尔，每一个都很悲惨，其他无数个跌倒在野性的钥匙前，只有一个埋头苦读，获得清醒的血。可她也变成巨人，几乎没有其它结果。你知道为什么吗？因为Floch——？了解这个，你就了解了所有的事，我是说，这个世界所有的事。我的国土的奥秘被揭示却也被保护了。是的，残酷的怀疑和人的熟谙，被揭示也被保护了，我只能是这个结束。

“尤米尔的开始，我知道了；她如今在你的身体里吗，艾伦？”K问了一个问题。这个问题很傻，他知道，但这个时刻他只能这样发问。

艾伦笑了，“当然啊。号啕的清晨没有罪过。”

随后呢？随后你知道了。愤怒，堕落，困倦，一条看似平展的线，延伸到艾伦·耶格尔脚下。你会说，那是必然的，风度翩翩，灵光四射，现在（注意，只是 **现在** ）我会发笑，像讨厌的青铜。19岁的艾伦洇溺于水里，因为失败，因为这一刻。有美妙的形象，冥乱的感应，因为Floch会来。不是因为我预料到未来，而是未来已像过去一样无可挽回，从无数切片的时刻，我都将说：原来我有意识的十九年的努力，都是为了Floch取下我的肋骨的一刻。无喜无悲，不生不灭，仿佛过去的无量阿僧祇劫难。

K抬头望了一眼Floch。几千个Floch，都在迷宫里，拆开骨头，刺入自己的身体。就像佼佼的露水，所有一切都在一瞬间发生，几千个瞬间，画面不重叠，却一座魔岛，一只眼睛。你，……你会是什么人？“也许谈话的结尾我会对你说，我就要死了。但是现在我不会。”艾伦闭上眼，像包裹在露水，将火焰摇曳在灌醉的时间。“我在说话，从Floch的心里，他看到的魔岛，就是你的，我永远都在，你们——你们呢？”K回答：这很狡猾，请睁开眼睛看我，不要闭上眼睛。世界不会闭上眼睛就消失啊。

Floch也不会，艾伦笑了，洇在海里，流淌在这失败的永恒一瞬。我刚才说，也许我的十九年都为了这一刻，这只是一条单薄的、厌倦的时间线索，因为时间和迷宫都会是物质，这头怪物里无论哪一刻我都会失败，没有意识，直到承受和离开。时间是怪物，仅仅是如此，阿莱夫也还远远不够，你需要更多的赌博，比如彩票。我在不知名的时候赌博，泄下晶莹的雨，在雨中奇特而复杂地浇灌。我本可以一直这样下去：在最后战役被射穿心脏的一刻我这样想到，也许可以一直赌博，或许，都无所谓了，我已播下种子，也不是怜悯，也不是告别，将会自由地泄落如雨，谁知道，我会永远成为怪物，在这里。哈，哈。K小心地谛视艾伦几眼，艾伦就在阿莱夫里，突然又笑了。不，不，我不在这里，我在人的心里，这座魔岛，浸血的面包。在一切地方，不在任何地方，同时因为Floch的动作，永远（用时间衡量）在这个时刻。你会见到我，却不会看到我；想到我，也不会认得我。我不正成为你们的种子了吗？这就是你们的选择，所有可能的选择。没有人可能与那棵树相依偎，除了我，我允许它与我依偎。尤弥尔不仅在我身体里，不，没这么简单，你们看见的一切都在我的身体里，而我，洇在海里，被你们囚禁。（“也许，你是幻影。”K突然说）“是啊，幻影；……那你呢，K，你呢？”

K住嘴了。他突然想起这个时刻，无能为力，不生不滅，像箴言重复上千次成了伪言，叹息的鼓敲来敲去，可是，他，他——会是假的吗？

“不要急。”艾伦笑着说，“为了你们的缘故，不会是假的。”K明白，艾伦在说他和世界。K突然仿佛看见时间，像恒河之沙和碎尘，灰烬一般微小排列，似乎每一粒都将是宇宙，每一粒都会是水浪，作成艾伦的头发，浸在血里。无可奈何，只能这样。他（我，Floch）所相信的艾伦的悲苦呢？他的漫长的不为人解的孤独呢？就像二十年在寺院里弹指而过，才发现时间刚刚过去一分钟一样——这孤独呢？为什么他不开口了？是为了我们的缘故，不忧不怖，不惊不畏吗？不，不会是这样，没这么简单，我相信一切都有缘起和因果，一定有条线将我带来这里，像那夜Floch听到的对话。它对他说：真滑稽！或许将对我说：浸在水里！那我会照做，不会说对不起。“对不起，K，”艾伦开口了，“你真的想听吗？要继续跋涉吗？你会冷却的。”

“你说真实会使人自由。”K回答说，“你就说吧。孤独像阔叶，在这里，或许就是（我是说，这一刻）的真实源起。”

艾伦回答：那是柔软的，是百合，百合的柔软，優曇钵华，看不见，却自身前来。一个念头是柔软的，它变成世界，我在那时撒下种子，也许你们谁也将不认得我，在夕阳、牛车、木车和鹿车下，我与你们埋着轨道，我想，也许我赢了？我变成巨人，千百年来都在为我铺平道路，但是，事实上分别开“你们”与“我”的我，把可能性抛弃在荒原。孤独有很多、很多种柔软，很多与你们不相干，（也未曾理解），我只告诉你你会知道的。我说——在有一夜，我看到了现在的我。不是现在，是数百千个无量的现在，而只要我愿意，我本来在时间诞生之前，就看到这一切。为了你的缘故——其实是为了我，我闭上眼睡着了。世界带上桂冠，实际上是空气，我等待着Floch推开死荫的门。你可以想象，你不是对着Floch说出“我和你干”吗？那就是Floch曾生出的宫殿，Floch看到的场景。也许还要强加解释：K，你知不知道，其实孤独不是孤独，存在也不是存在，真正存在的只有我和你的这一刻，你在露水里，我在優曇钵华中，你看着时间，而我在背后的一切？“也许太多了，不能再说了。”K慢慢地摇摇头，就像慢慢地流血。“你在说我是真的，也是假的，就像我是Floch创造出来的一样，在环形废墟和环形露水，……好，好吧，即使我承认，谁才是最终的超越性动力？难道是你吗，艾伦？你为什么不从穷高极深的乌云中向我说话？”

“不是你想象的那样，”艾伦突然咳嗽了起来，血流得快了起来，绚丽、像光枝，并不焦虑。“我不是从那时向你说话；我是从现在。如今我有永恒的现在，只有现在。你看魔岛中的巨人，不是都是我的尸体吗？”

“我开头只是以为世界是一具尸体。找到真理，你会畏怖，但是还会踏上魔鹅历险，哪怕在Floch巨大的骨骼背部。”

“K，”艾伦笑着问，“你的遥远拳击赛报道怎么样了？”

K也笑了。悉知悉见的艾伦啊，他说，你在指引我捕蝇瓶的路，没有来也没有去的路吗？也许我一切都不想知道，也不想记下；不，我会的，我来到这里，是不是也已经无数量次，你见过无数的我谈论遥远拳击赛？那这次我不会了，也许我就是那个喝了清醒的血的“尤弥尔”，我把我的祖母吃掉，却不会在浴缸自杀，因为死不是终结，三十岁的我在背十字架，梦到你和政界体育课。

“就是这样。”艾伦点头，血流的荒诞、沸滚像是碧绿的种子，“一个确认。”

你知道我在想什么，K突然说，我想解救你，几千无数的我都在这样想，但是因此我造就了命运。Floch是Floch，也许我正是Floch的另一半。你不愿说出真实，因为你本身已经是真实，时间碎片和妄念扭结成你，你为了爱留在这个世界（这座魔岛），所有人都是为了爱活着，仿佛不再有悲哀、不再有忿怒，因为我们都有爱，新世界的不自由正是旧世界的环形废墟，事实上，不存在贫与苦，一切都不存在，而你在世界上，你不曾离去，你撒下的种子早已成真。即使这样——即使这样，我还是要确认，还是要书写这个故事的正经版本：你为什么要给Floch选择的权利？

艾伦看着他，他的眼眸回答了一切。是清绿，翠绿，存在论的鸿沟的深绿，森林，铁水黄油，这个答案很简单，K看了很久，说：“也许有一回，我会杀了Floch.”

艾伦说：“这次你不会。”

**_尾声_ **

Floch拆下垂死的艾伦·耶格尔的肋骨之时，寒冷笼罩，虚无的海上阎浮金光，高由千旬，“我愿意在这里，因为我要 变成自由”。难道他人的罪恶，与你无关吗？但是，后来K什么都没写。这个故事有一个晨曦中的正经版本，雕花是炭火和眼睛，優钵曇花，仿佛柔蜜到不行，其实什么也没有。不是恩赐，也不是骨髓，K想了又想，还是说出了一两个字。他说：我们的世界（其中一个世界），是地震，是一具尸体，并将永远漂浮在虚无之海。因为它满载了人的念头：如今我30岁，可以将一切说出口。首先我声明：我想杀了Floch，其次，杀了我自己，这将是复仇的浴缸。但是，也什么都不是。之所以将世界定论为一场地震，也因为Floch想被人杀死。万万不能。如今乌扣和珠玉在沉默中漫娈发光，正是证明，正是因为魔岛永在。

“觀自在菩薩行深般若波羅蜜多時，照見五蘊皆空，度一切苦厄”。——他不知道，他为何说出这句话，就像K也不知道。就在这虚空、空无、无赖的雨中，K穿过阿莱夫，看见那白色的、想象中的原型。一切都是因为拆下肋骨的Floch，绝望疯狂，不原谅中，在不景气的世界的时刻分有了“艾伦的性质”。这很重要。当佼佼的精神病患和圣母获得时间或命运，艾伦的血会绚丽、光枝般流得更快，这些孤独的时刻，只能听见Floch说：“我想要艾伦活着。”；世界向后转动了，不，先往更后的更后，在那之前，人与巨人持续了两千年的征战，每一缝隙都流满了欲望、诱惑、和血肉，艾伦（Floch说，救世主）将会终结一切，只是谁也不知道（也许），世界要建立在Floch的念头之上。——在那之后，这会是我的故事，K写，事已至此，语言或者图像都不能描述，什么是真实？这个问题将没法再描述，走到这步，你不可能不认得艾伦，就像你不可能再认得生活的本质。30岁的我梳理了通天塔图书馆里的一章，见过阿莱夫，其实什么都没见到，我见到过艾伦，Floch却不见了，也许我也曾拆下Floch的肋骨，变成外婆，变成他，生下我自己，记录这无可记录的一切。几千个我都会这样！不会改变，酒杯中的酒已经倾满，我说完了，我说完了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 这篇文对于我来说是个“逐步上升的阶梯”，可以分为一二章、三四章、到第五章的分阶。第五章本可以是秘密的揭晓，但清晰的叙述被我放弃了。因为我觉得面对这个因为Floch的执而成的时间迷宫，你面对它时，不会是清晰合理的，而是时间紊乱中很多个瞬间抛置、同时发生呈现的随机性、不确定性的景象 ；阿莱夫般的情形，或超越的超越性 虚无之中，最后可能我这种想接近/展现它的努力本身也变成虚无（所以，我坦然接受叙述的失败 就当是一场漫长的、虚空中的梦呓吧
> 
> * 要是清晰点来说的话，这个故事写的是Floch因为不能接受艾伦在最终战争中的失败，而拆下艾伦的肋骨分有了艾伦的性质（这是我魔改的二设），想要通过改变时间，回到了艾伦失败的那一刻。但是他总是赶不及，也总是要等到遇见K的时候才能触发能力。这就是Floch在无边无量阿僧祇劫中的永劫循环。一个执念也许是芥子之种，会造成整个世界，也困住自己；K呢，K是旁观者，也许到最后也不是。Floch的动机当然是爱，到了如今这步，就像K说的，“谁都不会是你” 是宇宙第一艾伦迷弟了（不）


End file.
